Vidar
Vidar is the current chief deity of Norse mythology and the leader in Asgard. He is also the third son of Odin and the younger brother of Thor and Baldur. Appearance Vidar is a tall handsome man who appears to be Northern European in his early twenties. He has white-golden hair, golden eyes, and a beard. He wears a fitting white suit. Personality Vidar appeared to be an easy going person, as seen when he laughs as Vali became exasperated when he saw him. His carefree behavior was noted to be the same as his father Odin. History Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Vidar first appears in Volume 23, alongside his teammate Apollon and met up with Vali, Issei Hyoudou, and Genshirou Saji. Vidar says that Thor is more fitting to be the next Chief-God, but was chosen because Thor is currently fighting Trihexa. He then asks how many dangerous Gods after the Evil Dragon war, which Vali responded that he wanted to hear the opinion of the Gods themselves. After the talk, Vidar says they won't go easy on them when they face them. In Volume 24, Vidar was mentioned to partake in an arranged marriage interview with Rossweisse. Vidar reappeared in Volume 25, for his marriage interview with Rossweisse. He was accompanied by three Goddesses Fulla, Hlin, Gná, and Brynhildr and telling the three of them not to give Issei and Rossweisse a stern look. Vidar introduces himself as the chief-God of Norse mythology to Rossweisse, Göndul, and Issei. He started to talk casually with Rossweisse about her life, school teacher, and about Odin won’t be defeated by other chief-Gods when it comes to perverted things. Vidar commented on Rossweisse’s beauty, much to her shock and accidentally drank a Vidar’s beer. Vidar later watched Rossweisse being reprimanded by Brynhildr for drinking alcohol, which he told her it’s fine, much to Brynhildr’s annoyance. He asked Rossweisse to be engaged to him, shocking Rossweisse, Issei, and everyone. He tells Issei to make a bet with him for their upcoming match in the tournament and if Issei was the victor he won’t marry Rossweisse. In the outskirts of Asgard, Vidar sat in the living room of his hideout and drinking alcohol, joining him was Apollon. Apollon asked Vidar if he intends to marry Rossweisse, which he answered he won’t make Göndul’s granddaughter his wife because she hasn’t made progress with Issei, so he should boost their relationship. Apollon tells a drunken Vidar what will he do if he and their team win, which he says he will find the fault and return her to Issei. On the day of the match, Vidar reappeared along with his team at the Thor Stadium in Valhalla where he was receiving cheers from spectators at the arena. When the match started, Vidar, Brynhildr, and the Valkyrie Squad faced off against Issei, Ravel, and Rossweisse and Vidar started to face Issei in DxD armor was being pushed back due to the armor and Ascalon II and his forearm was grazing with blood and having a nosebleed. Vidar began to create a magic circle to project the will of Midgardsormr who was sleeping and poked the image to wake him up and reminded him of the pact they made and agrees to help him and the magic circle transformed into a jewel. Vidar was enveloped into a gray dragon armor which he named Ragnarök Earth Berserk, an Asgard version of the artificial Sacred Gear began to fight Issei with his godly speed and kicks and overwhelm him with his armor’s signature Fimbulvetr Shot. Typhon appeared after defeating Roygun, Bova, Elmenhilde, and Apollon also arrived after bypassing Rossweisse’ barriers to assist Vidar in his fight against Issei. However, after his DxD armor’s countdown reaches eighty, it summons the majestic dragon Ddraig, shocking the trio and the audience. As Ddraig battles Typhon, Vidar tells Apollon to follow him since he's taking damage and his loss will be the complete loss of the team. He faced Issei again and loudly declared to Rossweisse to give birth to his child and she accepts, making Vidar burst out in laughs and reveal his true intentions. They continue their battle and after a climactic clash of Vidar's Fimbulvetr Shot and Issei's Infinity Blaster + Longinus Smasher combo which he eventually dodges, Vidar is finally defeated by a clever maneuver from Issei with Ascalon and Ascalon II. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Being the current chief deity of Norse mythology, Vidar is extremely powerful, being chosen to become the leader of Asgard after Odin's absence. When using his mystical boots, his power is comparable to Thor. Using Ragnarök Earth Berserk, Vidar can fight on par with Issei in his Pseudo-Dragon Deification armor. He is strong enough to make Fenrir, the God Devouring Wolf, cower in fear at the sight of him. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Vidar has immense skill in hand-to-hand combat. His kicks are enhanced by his magic armored shoes, created by Odin to counter Fenrir. He is said to be comparable to Thor when combining the power of his boots with his excellent kicking techniques, being able to easily blow away High-Class Devils. When combined with his Ragnarök Earth Berserk, Vidar's skill allows him to fight on par with Issei's Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon form. Immense Speed: Vidar is extremely fast due to his focus on using his legs as his primary means of attack. He was able to keep up with Issei in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion. After equipping Ragnarök Earth Berserk, his speed surpassed Issei in his Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon. Expert Magician: Vidar excels in using all kinds of magic, whether to attack, support his allies or even weaken opponents. He can also use strengthening magic to enhance his body. During his match against Issei's team in Volume 25, he was able to use a binding magic circle to ensure his Fimbulvetr Shot would hit Issei. Flight: During the events of Volume 25, Vidar has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Mystical Boots: Vidar's signature weapons, which Odin made as a countermeasure against the God-Devouring Wolf, Fenrir. These boots increase his powers to that, when combined with his kicking techniques is able to rival Thor, one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. These boots were modified after Grigori helped the Norse Faction replicate the Sacred Gear System using the Yggdrasil, letting Vidar store Midgardsormr's jewel and dons his Ragnarök Earth Berserk when he decides to use it. Ragnarök Earth Berserk ( ): An artificial version of Balance Breaker armor similar to that of Azazel's Down Fall Dragon Another Armor. Inspired by Asia's pact with Fafnir, Vidar made a pact with Midgardsormr so he could use the Dragon King as the power source for this armor. The armor takes the shape of a grey full-body suit of armor, with particular complexity and bulk applied to the legs. The armor also contains boosters that enhance Vidar's speed to levels that even Issei in his Pseudo-DxD armor finds hard to keep up with. In this form, he can fight on par with Issei Hyoudou's Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon form. * Fimbulvetr Shot: Ragnarök Earth Berserk's signature move. Vidar concentrates enormous divine aura on his feet which is further enhanced by Midgardsormr’s power. After bouncing off a magic circle he creates in the air, Vidar lets out an extremely powerful kick capable of sending a Pseudo-DxD Issei flying a great distance, while also shattering the armor parts in Issei's chest. Vidar can also temporarily trap his opponents with a magic circle to immobilize them just enough time to land his attack properly. Trivia *Ragnarök Earth Berserk’s signature move Fimbulvetr Shot is another name of Fimbulwinter, a great winter that is the prelude to the events of Ragnarök. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Mythological Figures Category:Asgard